Tilting the Balance
by zen4365
Summary: The act of Mating between and Angels and Demons has been forbidden for eons, with good reason of course. Angels are guardians, Demons are...well they're trouble. When some Angels and Demons decided to mess with the balance, will a war ensue? (Okay I am so sorry. I suck at summaries! I will probably write a better summary later.) Angel/Demon AU! (Prucan, UKUS, Spamano)
1. Prologue

Read the A/N.

* * *

Many years ago, eons before the dawn of men, Angels and Demons roamed heaven and hell. Most Angels stayed in heaven, and most Demons stayed in hell; that is until men were created by God. Angels were sent to 'Earth' to keep the peace, Demons were sent to 'Earth' to keep things… interesting. This would be the first time that Angels laid eyes on Demons.

Most Angels were repulsed by the Demons, mostly because the energy that the lower level demons gave off, was full of nothing but deceit, hate, lust, anger, and just plain evil. The lower level demons were nothing more than mongrels, they were not pretty to look at. They didn't even have a body that looked humanoid, they looked more like creatures that had too long of limbs. Depending on how low the level a demon was, determined if they could walk on two legs or had to walk on all fours or if they had a body at all (they could have just been nothing more than evil spirits). Their teeth were sharp, and their claws were horrendous. Although only the worse of the worse were lower level demons. The higher the level the demons were, the more their energy was tolerable. They started to look "normal". These were the demons that were right-hand men to the king of hell, himself; they had horns, beautiful black and grey wings, the color of night, and a tail that was pointed at the end. These demons had some sense, albeit a different kind of sense than Angels, they did not act on instinct alone. These were the demons they sent to Earth, used for deceit and jest.

Angels were beautiful creatures. Most were dressed in white, the lower level Angels were dressed in silver. They wore, either a toga (dress…let's face it, it's a dress) or pants and a really dressy shirt. Lower level Angels were guardians (although most Angels don't like to move up the ranks because they love being guardians), higher level Angels had to

in heaven. Lower level Angels had white wings, which were beautiful, they looked like the color of a snowy morning. Higher level Angels had wings that were a mix of sterling silver colored feathers, pure white feathers, and some higher levels even had gold color feathers; these wings were the softest wings in the universe, as soft as a fuzzy kitten. These Angels (Higher levels) were rarely allowed to go to "Earth" because 'heaven needs their very best up top!' Everyone knew the truth, though, as to why higher level angels stayed on top, they (like the higher level demons) didn't follow God or Satan blindly; they had reached a state of mind in which they took all sides into account. Basically they weren't perfect, but they were the closest to perfect that a being could get. (Like the Demons) They didn't act on instinct alone, either.

When Angels first met Demons, God and Lucifer didn't think anything of it. That is until wars broke out between Angels and Demons, then a secret that was hidden from Heaven and Hell came to light. Demons had mated with Angels and vice versa. During wars, most of the soldiers, from both sides, came back devastated at the loss of their mate. The people who survived often spent their eternity lost in sadness, or if they were lucky God would let them live out their lives as guardians. It was now, more than ever, that God became strict on not letting his higher level angels go to Earth.

Mateless, is the term (mostly) for Angels who had lost their mates. Angels can only mate once in their lives, Demons can mate for as many times as they need to, meaning that if their mates had died they can find another mate, but they could not mate for more than one time; so if their mate was still alive they could not have another mate. Although most demons choose to remain Mateless as (yes, shockingly) some demons (meaning not lower level) have feelings, and they feel as if they would have betrayed their one mate if they were with anyone else.

After the wars had ended God and Satan both forbid the act of Mating by Angels and Demons. God and Satan figured it would be best to keep Angels away from Demons to prevent this from happening.

The only way an Angel and Demon could be together is if an Angel falls…or a Demon rises. The process for a fallen Angel is fairly quick, the process for a demon rising…not so much. Not surprisingly, not many Angels fell (mostly due to the rumor that they would be put through agonizing pain, if they did) and most Demons did not rise.

This was the balance between Angels and Demons.

* * *

A/N:

Hi. Okay I am back with a new story! I hope you guys like this. I will try and update this weekend...maybe I might get a lot of homework...but its a long weekend for me so I will hopefully update the first chapter. I am writing this with one of my friends, well they are helping me out with this story. Yes I decided to try my hand at the Angel/Demon AU. Lets see how this goes.

 **Please review (No hate comments please!)**

Love,

Zen4365

Please review (No hate comments, [;e


	2. Chapter: 1

Warning: cursing.

* * *

Among the clouds in heaven, was a little blond-haired angel, his name is Matthew. He was a violet-eyed soft-spoken Angel, but he was one of heavens very best (even if he was forgotten most of the time). The only friend he had in heaven (the rest of his friends were guardians) was a blond-headed light green-eyed angel named Arthur, he cursed more than a sailor and had the largest eyebrows Matthew had ever seen! Sadly, though, Arthur was usually very busy (he did have to manage about 1500 angels in a section of Earth) and forgot Matthew most of the time.

Although, today was different. Today God had called a meeting among all of his higher-level Angels, rumor has it that the meeting is about a 'Demon problem,' and you really couldn't miss a meeting that God called for.

 _The meeting doesn't start for a few hours…could I get by with going to Earth?_ Matthew thought to himself, he was bored out of his mind sitting on a cloud looking down at the Earth. Matthew knew that God wanted all of his higher-level Angels to stay in heaven, but…it's just too tempting. Matthew loved to see the people (mostly little kids playing) and keeping them safe. Why was he called to be a higher-level?! He was a great guardian!

 _What's the harm in going to Earth? Not like anyone would notice if I was missing until the meeting starts…and I would be back with plenty of time._ Matthew thought, as he decided to leave heaven (just for a little while) to fly to Earth.

Without further ado Matthew jumped from his little cloud and let himself glide to Earth. He loved the feeling that flying gave him, just breathtaking as he saw the sky above and the world below. Of course, humans can't see any Angels or Demons unless said Angel or Demon wanted to be seen, but usually then the Angel or Demon looked human.

He flew to his old guarding post, a small park that most children went to after school. Matthew never learned much about the town, but he did know to keep the children safe from harm. Matthew loved this park, he loved being outdoors. When he let the kids see him, they loved to play games. Now the park was covered in snow, the lake would soon be filled with kids going ice-skating, or some of the local boys playing hockey on the small lake. The kids in the park would play in the snow, or having snowball fights. Matthew missed seeing all of it, it was different in heaven. Yes, sometimes (when he wasn't too busy) he could stop and sometimes see from a cloud the kids having fun. Like on Halloween, he stopped and just looked from a cloud and watched the children playing in their costumes and going door-to-door for candy (although in all honesty, even though he wasn't supposed to, he was looking to make sure that no Demons were going to terrorize the kids), but it just wasn't the same.

Matthew decided to sit on a bench by a frozen tree. It seemed that the snow had just fallen, the park was barren right now (considering that most kids were in school) it was peaceful, and quiet. Matthew looked around the park in comfortable silence.

"Oi! Matthew!" yelled a very familiar voice. Matthew turned around to see an old friend. The man had dark-brown hair and almond-colored eyes.

"H-hi Lovino." Matthew said shyly. Lovino was one of his oldest friends, they usually hung around after they were done with their job (which seems to be less and less now, since Matthew had more work to do). Lovino wasn't the most welcomed Angel, since he always seemed to be cussing everyone out and never seemed to fit the 'Angel' stereotype, but don't underestimate him. He loved his job, and wouldn't be easily corrupted (as some other Angels would that Matthew knew), Lovino deserved more respect than he was given.

"What are you doing here, maple-bastard?! If Arthur finds you out here, he will flip out!" Lovino yelled, disrupting the peace and quiet Matthew had oh-so enjoyed.

"I just wanted to come and see the park." Matthew said quietly. This shocked Lovino, Matthew was usually such a stickler to the rules.

"Matthew, you know you can't be here. Big guy wants you in heaven. I took this area for a reason, bastard, because I knew how much it meant to you." Lovino said. Many Angels saw Lovino as cold, almost heartless, because of his rude words and crude language, but his friends knew the truth. Yes, Lovino wouldn't take shit from anyone, but he would do anything for people he cared about whether it was family or friends.

"I know Lovino, I just had to come and see how the children were. It's almost winter and many of them get sick and stuff!" Matthew said, looking back out at the frozen park.

"Matthew, don't worry. Everything is under control. When does your meeting start anyway?" Lovino asked, knowing that Matthew had to be back before the meeting.

"Well not for a couple of hours." Matthew admitted. Lovino nodded, and they decided to talk. Catch up. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks, and Lovino was telling Matthew all about some of the kids he was guarding, along with some of the charges his brother had. Feliciano, Lovino's twin, was also a guardian, but he worked in a different zone.

That's when Lovino and Matthew both felt a presence they were hoping never to feel. They could practically feel the scents of Demons.

"Matthew, do you sense it?" Lovino asked, begging for Matthew not to feel what he was feeling.

"Yes, there seems to be three." Matthew said, looking straight ahead at the three figures walking across the park. They don't seem to notice the Angels' presence.

They all seem to be in human form, meaning they were higher level Demons. One was a honey-blond hair with a stubborn cowlick in a brown bomber jacket, he seemed well-built. The Angels' couldn't make out any facial features. The other was a brunette, that seemed to have a skip in his step and seemed way too perky to be a Demon, he wore a plain brown sweater. The last seemed to have very pale skin (almost white) and silverish-white hair that seemed to make him blend to the snow, if he wasn't wearing a black leather jacket.

They all seem to be in deep conversation.

"If we don't do anything they may just leave." Matthew whispered quickly to Lovino. It seemed to be working, the Demons were almost out of the park…that is until a certain Angel decided to show up.

"MATTHEW!" yelled a certain British Angel.

"This is where you have been?! What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Arthur seemed to be yelling for all to hear.

"Quiet tea-bastard!" Lovino yelled hoping that the Demons didn't hear.

"Arthur!" Matthew whisper-yelled hoping the same thing Lovino was hoping.

Luck was not on their side as Matthew saw the Demons starting to walk towards the small group of Angels. Arthur seemed to understand why yelling at Matthew, wasn't such a great idea as he saw the trio of Demons.

"Well…well…what have we here?" The one with silverish-white hair said, they could now see his blood-red eyes...

To be continued in the next chapter….

* * *

A/N:

Okay so this is the first chapter of _Tilting the Balance_! I hope it came out well. I will try my very best to get an update out this weekend, but I highly doubt it since I have many projects this week and I have no clue when they are due...so yeah. But if I don't post a chapter this weekend I will post it next weekend.

 **Please review (no hate comments please)**

Thank you so much for reading this story!

Love, Zen4365


	3. Chapter: 2

**Warning: Swearing. (Not much of a surprise) and some violence.** Read the A/N!

* * *

Arthur wasn't scared of these Demons, annoyed yes, but scared…never. That was not to say the same for Lovino and Matthew, who had rarely, if ever, seen Demons. Needless to say they were too scared to actually speak.

"Three scared Angels." The one with white-silverish hair said sinisterly. The other two walked close behind him, annoyed.

"What are you bloody demons doing here?!" Arthur asked unafraid and slightly angry and majorly annoyed. Arthur didn't have time to deal with _them._

"Gilbert we don't have time for this! We have to find it!" The one with honey blond hair said. When Matthew finally looked up at the honey blond he noticed something. _'He looks a lot like me with blue eyes though!'_ Matthew thought to himself.

"Alfred's right amigo, we don't want anyone to get hurt!" The one with brown hair who was way too perky says.

"What the hell are you guys talking about, demon-bastards?!" Lovino yelled annoyed as ever. He just wanted the demons out of here, the children will be out to play soon and he didn't want them to have to be around demons. (Not like he cared or anything!)

"We are looking for something we lost." The slightly perky (Antonio) one told Lovino.

"We need to find it." Alfred said looking around the park.

"I was sure I saw it run this way!" Alfred said scratching his head confused.

"This is ridiculous! Matthew, come on we are leaving!" Arthur said grabbing Matthew's wrist and starting to drag him away from the demons. Lovino looked pissed that he was being left behind to deal with three demons!

Gilbert looked at them in shock. He realized that they the two of them were higher lever Angels. Fuck! _Alfred had to be right! It was close! They always go after higher level Angels!_ Gilbert though as he ran after the duo.

"No! Wait! You guys can't leave!" Gilbert yelled trying to catch up with the duo.

"Oh? And why bloody hell not?" Arthur asked obviously annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Gilbert looked like he didn't want to say why.

Antonio, being the lovable idiot that he is, screams out

"YOU GUYS I FOUND THE HELLHOUND!" of course attracting the Hellhound to all of them.

The creature looked like a mad dog, but like ten times bigger, almost the size of a bear, it crawled on all fours! Dark as night, with almost all black eyes, except for the red ring around its iris. It was growling, and showed its razor sharp yellow teeth that was dripping with blood from a fresh kill. The beast had no fur and was dark in color, it had long talons for claws.

"What the hell is that?!" Lovino yelled as the beast came charging at the group.

"RUN!" Alfred yelled gripping the British Angel and running as fast as he could. Antonio gripped Lovino's wrist and started to drag him, but it was more like Lovino was dragging Antonio (Lovi could run fast when needed). Alfred and Antonio led the two Angels up a tree to keep them safe. They got down to help Gilbert find something that they could use to chase the beast faster.

That is when they heard a small yelp. They forgot about one Angel!

The beast had pounced on to of Matthew, who was fending the beast off quite well. He was able to keep the beast from eating his face, which was a good thing. He, although being scratched across the chest (hurt like a bitch, but the marks were only shallow and wouldn't scar), was able to hold the beast above him so it wouldn't completely rip him apart. If only he had a fricken weapon, this thing would be dead!

"Matthew!" Arthur and Lovino yelled when they saw their friend being mauled by a fricken whatever-the-hell -that-thing-is!

Gilbert didn't know what came over him, but he attacked and grabbed out his sword (specified demon weapon) and ran to the hellhound, and although he should have just stabbed the thing, he didn't. He tried to pry the thing off of the young Angel.

This was working great, until the damn thing decided to bite him and latch himself to Matthew.

Matthew yelled in pain as it bit through his bone, _well that's going to take forever and a day to heal_ Matthew thought as he screamed. He didn't want the creature to bite his arm off but it seemed to have his arm in a death grip.

Matthew didn't even notice the tears in his eyes, from the pain. He was too busy trying to get away from the creature, but every move he made felt like his arm was getting sawed through. The pain was indescribable. It stung and burned wherever he moved, he tried to keep back small yelps, he whimpered in pain. He could see his arm turn purple from the amount of blood rushing towards the open wound.

The blood from Matthew's arms was dripping from the beast's mouth, tainting the pure white snow that laid beneath him.

Alfred and Antonio ran to help Gilbert control the Hellhound.

Gilbert finally decides to stab the damn thing, which opened its mouth as it howled in pain.

After a few excruciatingly long minutes for Matthew's arm was free from the beast.

Alfred and Antonio took the opportunity, when the beast was howling, to pounce on the beast and tie him down (using a muzzle and rope that they had). The beast was now subdued.

When the beast was gone, Matthew was helped to his feet, by Gilbert. Gilbert could only see fear in Matthew's violet eyes. Fear that seemed so foreign in those innocent eyes. Matthew put his hand, instinctively, over the wound to protect it.

"Matthew, are you okay?!" Arthur and Lovino said as they ran to him.

"What the hell was that, you demon bastards?!" Lovino asked clearly pissed off.

"You bloody near killed our friend!" Arthur accuses.

"SHUT UP FOR A FEW SECONDS!" yelled Gilbert exasperated.

"My idiot friend here," Gilbert says, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance of the two Angels, and gesturing to Antonio, "seemed to let one of the hellhounds he was supposed to be guarding, escape. We didn't want anyone to get hurt, so we rushed to Earth as soon as we found out to control the problem." Gilbert says annoyed to Arthur and Lovino, but looks at Matthew.

"I am so sorry. No one was supposed to get hurt." Gilbert said to Matthew directly, but showing no emotion.

"It's fine at least none of the children were here." Matthew says worriedly about others, not caring that his arm was nearly bit off.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Because of these bastardos your arm was nearly torn from your body!" Lovino yelled in rage.

Arthur was looking at the wound, Matthew seemed to wince more.

"Matthe-" Arthur started but was cut off by a loud, brash, blond demon.

"Gilbert. Little Angel dude needs to come with us. If the wound isn't treated properly, he could very well die from the bite." Alfred said seriously, walking closer towards Matthew, who backed away to his friends.

"We are perfectly capable of taking care of our friend!" Arthur says, placing a protective arm around Matthew, who seemed to actually start being affected by the cold, icy weather. He was shivering and his lips were turning blue.

"You demon-bastards! Stay away from him!" Lovino says as he steps in front of Arthur and Matthew.

"What are you going to do?! Huh? Are you going to lock him in his room in heaven?! Pray that God doesn't find out?! He will be dead before the sun rises if you did that…and something worse will take his place!" Gilbert yells, knowing what would happen to Matthew if they didn't treat him.

"What are you talking about, albino bastard?" Lovino asked, a little scared for their friend.

Gilbert sighs in annoyance.

"Back when the wars were going on, the Hellhounds were used to attack high-level Angels, and those Angels would be forced to be put down. I don't really want to say how or why, because it will terrify your friend right now. You guys just need to trust us." Gilbert says.

Gilbert had heard stories from his grandfather about, what demons called, Dark Angels. Although he knew Angels would never hear the stories, since they were supposed to be pure and all, Dark Angels were said to be worse than the malevolent spirits that haunted the depths of Hell. They weren't Fallen Angels, they weren't Demons, and they sure as hell weren't Angels. They looked a little like Fallen, but they were what nightmares were made of. Wings that were like a bats, jet black, eyes that had no soul, dark and lifeless, and claws that were sharpened like a Hellhound's. Teeth that were just as sharp as a Hellhound's, able to bite through even the toughest of steel. They only had a craving for human flesh, and (supposedly) no amount would sedate their horrendous appetite. Dark Angels were used to scare little Demons, like the boogey man. Older Demons would tell the little Demons that Dark Angels could come after them, and take them in the night, but as time went on the little Demon would learn that Dark Angels would only crave human flesh. They were created when an Angel was bit by a Hellhound. This was why Hellhounds were used in the wars. He couldn't tell the little Angel that he would turn into a Dark Angel, if he didn't get treated.

"Why would we trust you?!" Arthur says, before Gilbert could respond Lovino started talking to Arthur.

"Look tea-bastard. We don't have time for this. The meeting starts in 20 minutes, you need to go. No one would notice if Matthew isn't there-" Lovino was cut off my Matthew making an offended whine.

"Sorry Matthew but you know it's true." Lovino said sadly.

"I will go with Matthew, after the meeting come back here and I am sure one of these demon bastards will take you to where we are. I will tell Feli to cover my shift here." Lovino says glaring at the Demons, who immediately agreed with the plan.

"I don't like this, but we don't have a bloody choice." Arthur says sadly, before giving Matthew to the albino Demon (Lovino couldn't carry Matthew, plus he was being annoyed by a Spanish Demon). Arthur held Matthew's hand.

"I will be back in a few hours. I promise." Arthur says before letting go of his dear friend's hand (he almost thought of him like a son.)

Arthur looks straight into Gilbert's eyes. Both were dead serious.

"If you hurt him, it will be the last thing you ever do." Arthur said before leaving a stunned Gilbert.

Alfred was stifling back laughs. Gilbert growled at Alfred, and held the young Angel close to him.

"Come on let's go! Alfred take the Hellhound!" Gilbert ordered before starting to walk ahead of the group, Alfred mumbling…something along the lines of 'why do I have to take the Hellhound?'

Gilbert could see that the young Angel was freezing, _the quicker we get out of here the better_ Gilbert thought as they continued to walk towards the forest.

"Oi! Albino-bastard, where are we going?!" Lovino asked.

"Somewhere safe!" Gilbert responded. Lovino mumbled angrily about stupid bastard being too vague.

 _We need to get to Grandfather's cabin_. Gilbert thought as they started to trudge through the woods.

To be continued in the next chapter...

* * *

 **A/N:**

I told you I would update this weekend! Yay! I actually updated on time for a change! Anyway...I don't think I am going to be updating this coming weekend AP/Dual English IV is kicking my butt! I have a lot of things due...not to mention make up assignments because I got sick, and I have to pass all my classes...yeah...bright side I got accepted to the colleges I wanted (*whispers* no one cares)...but yeah this week is going to be really hectic and then the following week is 9 weeks exams. (Some teachers don't care but others do)...But then the week after that is SPRING BREAK! Yassss! so I will update twice during spring break! I promise! I will try to update...not this coming weekend...but next weekend! I promise on that too!

I want to thank you guys for reading. I really hope you liked it. Please review (NO HATE, please).

Love you all,

Zen4365


	4. Chapter: 3

**Warning: swearing. Please read the A/N.**

* * *

The woods were thick masses of low hanging branches. Gilbert was careful to where he stepped not wanting to trip over a branch and almost kill himself and the small angel that is currently passed out in his arms. They were able to dress the wound with some cloth, but Matthew still passed out. Apparently Matthew faints at the sight of a lot of would have preferred flying, but considering it was still daylight, someone might see.

Lovino was pissed off as the Spanish demon, known as Antonio, kept disturbing him with questions.

"What's your name?"

"Lovino."

"So…Lovi."

"What the fuck is a Lovi?!"

"I thought angels couldn't swear!" Alfred just had to interrupt.

"Shut-up your stupid blond-headed bastard!"

"So what is your favorite type of music?"

"Fuck off."

And that was how their conversation ended…well for Lovino at least. Antonio continued to talk.

Fifteen minutes of walking through the woods, they finally hit a log cabin. It looked small and cozy, and it looked like it was well maintained, but no one had lived there for years. Gilbert's grandfather made sure to cast charms around the cabin to make sure that intruders, whether they were demons, angels, humans, or any other creatures, wouldn't get in.

Gilbert said a small spell in the demon language, it was a variety of clicks and noises that almost sounded like animal was off in the distance, he did it in a low voice to make the illusion that it was animals in the distance.

"Finally we're here!" yelled Alfred who was tired of walking the hell-hound.

"Alfred tie the hell-hound up in the front!" Gilbert ordered, which followed a whine from the demon. .

Gilbert walked into the house, which opened to a huge living room that looked like they stepped into a mansion.

The ceilings were high and there was lights, not all candles. There were big couches that could easily sit 6 to 8 people on them. When Lovino walked in he stared at the place in awe. This was only the living room. The kitchen, although looked small, had the latest technology. Gilbert's grandfather made the cabin small, and when he would come down to Earth, he said it was a humbling home. When his grandfather gave the cabin to Gilbert, Gilbert went crazy and completely gutted the home. He needed to remodel for the home to suit his 'awesomeness'.

"Did we step into a fucking mansion! Look at this place?!" Lovino says.

"It was my grandfathers. I am going to put Matthew in a room meantime…" Gilbert was cut off by Alfred walking in. Alfred looked tired from tying up the hell hound, and he was finally going to sit down and rest!

"Alfred, you can go get the other Angel." Gilbert says. Alfred groans…he didn't want to, but he did kind of wanted to see the Angel, Arthur, again. He slowly gets up and walks out the door. His shoulders hunched, he slammed the oak door in annoyance as he walked out.

"Why are you taking Matthew to your room?" Lovino asked skeptically.

"I need to heal him." Gilbert said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His red eyes showed annoyance, ' _The longer it takes for him to be healed the more danger we're in!_ ' Gilbert thinks.

"Whatever you're going to do you can tell me!" Lovino says. Antonio looked worried. He knew how Gilbert could be when he was annoyed.

"Lovi-" Antonio started

"Don't call me Lovi!" Lovino said.

"I can explain what he is going to do, but you have to trust him." Antonio says seriously. He didn't want anyone to be hurt because Gilbert gets mad, or worse, that Matthew becomes a Dark Angel.

"Fine bastard. But listen to me albino-demon bastard you hurt him-" Lovino says as he points to Matthew. "And I will personally rip you to shreds!" Lovino threatened.

Gilbert nodded. He knew he was going to be threatened.

Alfred had decided to fly this time. There was no way in hell he was walking again, plus it was dark now and no human was out this late at night.

Alfred loved the feeling he had flying. He could feel everything, it felt nice, cool, refreshing almost. All too soon he saw the streetlamps of the park. The small blond-headed Angel wasn't there yet.

Alfred landed on the ground, as he predicted, no humans in sight. Alfred decided he would sit on a bench and wait for the Angel. Although the place looked really cold, Alfred only felt gusts of wind blow at him. There was the soft smell of pine in the air, the lights illuminated the cement walk way of the park. He could see a small play ground by the chair he was sitting on. It seemed peaceful.

Soon he heard a _woosh_ sound and saw a blond head crouched and two massive white wings cover his body. He then stood. Alfred could see his dazzling green eyes, although they were filled with annoyance.

"Let's go!" Arthur said obviously wanting to see his friends.

"Well that's one way to make sure a human catches you." Alfred said smugly.

"Oh shut it! It's too late at night for humans to even be here!" Arthur said even more annoyed, which just caused Alfred to laugh.

Alfred clapped Arthur on the back and said

"Let's go then"

Two massive black and silver wings sprouted from Alfred's shoulders.

Arthur blushed… _That was not…spectacular…it wasn't_ Arthur thought obviously lying to himself.

Arthur and Alfred soon felt a brush of air as they both took to the night sky, heading towards the stars above.

When they were above all the trees and away from the streetlights of the city, all that illuminated the sky was the light of the moon. To Alfred, it made Arthur's skin glow.

Alfred was always different from the other Demons. He was deemed too nice. He could hold his own in a fight, but people thought he was a bit off. He let his emotions control him, more than most Demons do (other than Antonio). It didn't bother him that he was thinking about Arthur a little more than he should, but what bothered him was that he was thinking about an angel like this! Like he was a school girl with a crush!

 _No! I can't think like that!_ Alfred thinks to himself. Then he smells a scent, a very strong scent that was different than most Demons… he knew it couldn't be Antonio or Gilbert…they weren't that close to the Cabin. Even Arthur stopped in mid-flight.

"Do you smell that?" Arthur asked. The scent itself was a strong putrid scent. It smelt like week-old garbage, rotten milk, and sulfur all mixed together…and Alfred knew why.

"Arthur." Alfred said in a warning tone.

Alfred could feel that they were no longer alone in the space above the trees. He could almost feel them.

"Run." Alfred said without a second thought.

"Why?" Arthur asked dismissively.

"Rouges." Alfred said, and almost immediately a bat-like humanoid creature with wicked teeth and a hideous form to match and no eyes, flew towards Arthur.

Arthur was able to take down the low level demon easily, just a few hand to hand throws and a simple chant and the demon was gone.

Rouges were, although lower level, henchmen to the king of hell himself. They are called Rouges, because they mostly fend for themselves and live on their own…until they are called.

"Seriously, that's what you're scared of?" Arthur asked laughing at Alfred.

Rouges are usually only called in a time of need. And…

"They never travel alone." Alfred says as they hear screeching off in the distance.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur says as he grabs Alfred and they both fly to get away…

To be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

 **A/N** : I am so sorry. I have been really busy, and then I struggled with writers block too! I swear this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I decided to split it in two! I promise I will update this weekend! The next chapter will have a little more action, and more everything! I promise I will update. I am so busy though... school is killing me. I have so many things to do... not to mention my internet is on the fritz. I honestly don't know if/when it will go out again (good news that will hopefully get fixed soon...but idk when). I promise to update this weekend. I have a plan and am already writing the next chapter so...yeah. **Please review. No hate comments though!** (P.S I know this chapter seems a little rushed... but the next one won't seem like that *I hope*)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and for everyone who reads this story!

Love, Zen4365!


	5. Chapter: 4

**Please read the A/N!**

* * *

Alfred and Arthur were flying as fast as possible to escape the Rogues, but they couldn't shake them. They also didn't want to lead the Rogues back to the cabin!

"Bloody Fuck!" Arthur cursed as he stopped in mid-flight barely being able to escape being attacked by the Rogue in front of him. The ghastly thing just growled at him, not even attempting to attack him.

"ummm…Arthur….look around…" Alfred said. They realized they were completely surrounded by Rogues. They had no choice.

Soon all the Rogues attacked them. Arthur threw a punch left and right, but it wasn't enough to keep the things at bay. One of the Rogues attacked him, scratching his chest. He pushed back and the ghastly figure went flying into a tree and ending its life on the end of a branch. Five more surrounded him, and started to attack. One grabbed his leg and started to pull as if they wanted to tear him apart. Arthur didn't have any weapons like Alfred. He looks for something, anything. He finds a small vile of Holy water, he sprayed it around. Any Rogue around him screeched, an inhumanly sound, in pain.

"Fuck!" Alfred yelled…

"Dude don't hit me!" Alfred screamed as a small burn mark ended up on his arm, but he continued to fight the Demon in front of him as it snapped his jaws. Alfred used his pistols to shoot the damn things down. If they didn't defeat them soon more spirts and higher-level Demons would be attracted!

"Sorry!" Arthur yelled.  
The Rogues tried to scratch, bite, screech, and kill them; finally they all just flew away in fear…

They let their guard down…

One hideous pale creature with no eyes lunged at Arthur while his back was turned.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled as he grabbed the Rogue and literally ripped it in half as it let out an inhumane screech and black liquid flew everywhere. Alfred and Arthur were both panting.

"Bloody hell." Arthur says.

"Thank you." Arthur says softly to Alfred.

"No problem." Alfred says panting.

"We need to get back to the cabin before those things come back." Alfred says as he gently grabs the Angels hand and flies him back to the cabin. Arthur just glided along with Alfred dragging him.

Arthur looked at Alfred's worried face, which could not be hidden from moonlight. His face was flawless in Arthur's eyes, except for the black blood that dripped down his face from fighting the Rogue that tried to attack him. _Pull yourself together Kirkland!_ _You can't think of him like that! He isn't...charming!_ Arthur thought to himself as they landed in the safety of the cabin grounds.

Arthur saw the Hellhound tied up to a tree. The ferocious beast looked tame, sleeping by the tree in the dark of night with only the moonlight shining down upon it. It looked like a giant puppy sleeping.

"What the bloody hell is that monster still doing here?!" Arthur whisper-yelled to Alfred outraged.

"Well, with your friend hurt it's not like we can just poof him back to hell!" Alfred argues as he walks towards the door.

After Gilbert and Matthew disappeared into Gilbert's room, it was Antonio who had to calm Lovino down.

"Where is he taking him?!" Lovino yelled concerned for his friends. Antonio put on his cheery smile as he went to get some water and snacks for Lovino and Arthur (when Arthur comes).

"Calm down Lovi…" Antonio says soothingly.

"Shut up bastard! Don't call me that!" Lovino says anxiously.  
Antonio tries to calm him down.

"Let's go sit down on the couch." Antonio says as he hands Lovino a glass of water. He puts his hand around Lovino's waist and Lovino pulls away.

"Don't touch me demon-bastard!" Lovino says. He didn't like to be touched.  
Lovino walks back to the couch. Antonio close behind him.

"Do…Do you even know why we needed to bring your friend back?" The Spanish demon asked.

"N-No." Lovino admits. He knew it must be something serious.

"Look Lovi,-" Antonio starts.

"Lovino!" Lovino interjects. Antonio smiles.

"When an Angel is bitten by a Hellh-" Antonio says.  
Antonio was cut off when Alfred rushed through the front door with an angry Arthur in tow (he didn't like being dragged.)

"Dude! We got trouble! Like BIG trouble! We need to get Gilbert!" Alfred screams as Antonio stands in shock. He knew what Alfred meant. He didn't think that they would find out so soon.

"Oi! What is all this about?!" Lovino yelled.

"What are you bloody talking about?!" Arthur yelled out. Both Lovino and Arthur didn't get a response.  
Antonio drags a protesting Lovino with him to Gilbert's room.

"GILB-" Alfred starts but is shocked by the sight in front of him.

Gilbert was straddling and holding down a struggling, shirtless Matthew, who was on the verge of passing out and blushing red…

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N:** I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't have internet for the longest time and my school blocked ! :( I know this chapter isn't long and I am sorry! I am so stressed out right now, but I will hopefully have another chapter up on sunday...hopefully. Saturday I have prom, and Monday I am going to be looking at my college. I am so sorry. I have so much work. But I HAVE INTERNET NOW! so no more having to wait so many weeks! I am so sorry that this chapter is so short it was supposed to be super long but...well life happened. lol. Promise a long chapter! I may edit this one in the future (maybe...maybe...) anyway I would really appreciate **Reviews** but no hate comments please. I thank you all so much for reading this! :) I promise to update!

Love, Zen4365!


	6. Chapter: 5

**Warning: There is mentions of blood,** and I don't own Hetalia (I forgot to say that like this entire story). Please read the A/N!

* * *

Gilbert stares straight at Alfred.

"This is not what it looks like!" Gilbert yells. Then Arthur and Lovino push their way through and the sight was not helping Gilbert's case.

Gilbert didn't like too much brightness in his room so he had dim lights, he liked the color red so he had satin sheets. As for the shirtless Canadian angel…well...

 ***Flashback***

Gilbert carried Matthew to his room. His room was normal size, not too small where he couldn't walk around in. Everything was made of wood, there was a large window next to his bed that had a view of the forest. Gilbert turned on the lights, which just let out a dim glow.

Gilbert had laid Matthew down on his bed, while he went to the bathroom to find the things he would need to do this. He needed to wake the Angel up, so he grabbed some herbs that had a rather pungent odor to it.

Gilbert rushed back to Matthew's side and gently lifted his head so that way his nose was in front of the small vile of herbs. The results were almost instantaneous, Matthew's eyes shot open as he tried to get away from the vile stench of the herbs. He started to cough out, before he grasped his arm in agonizing pain.

"W-Where am I?" Matthew asked through gritted teeth as he hissed in pain.

"Look, Angel, you're i-" Gilbert was cut off

"My name is Matthew!" Matthew hissed out. It was obvious Matthew wasn't mad but in a lot of pain, which could resort to anger.

"Okay Matthew, you're in my room. Look I don't have time to explain. You have to trust me. Take off your shirt." Gilbert says seriously.

Matthew glared at him. Gilbert wouldn't have any of that. He straddled Matthew and tore off his shirt.

"Wha-Stop!" Matthew yelled. Gilbert put his hand over Matthew's heart.

Matthew could feel a cooling sensation throughout his body, then an indescribable pain in his arm. He could feel burning fire running through his veins that led up to the wound on his arm. He could almost feel the skin bubbling. Matthew tried not to scream. The pain was too much. Gilbert's eyes were dilated, he was in a trance.

Gilbert was taking the venom (that was way too close to the Angels heart) and guiding all the venom towards one spot on Matthew's body. The bite on his arm. He would need to suck out the venom. Gilbert knew that his touch was ice cold, he knew Matthew was struggling to stay conscious.

"Matthew. Listen to me. In order to get out the venom…I have to suck out the venom. I know that this is painful." Gilbert says as he could hear Matthew's pitiful moans. He struggled to get away.

"St-stop! Please! K-kill me!" Matthew yells unable to stand the pain anymore.

"You need to stay awake." Gilbert says ignoring Matthew.

Matthew started to struggle, and Gilbert was losing his balance. He tightened his grip on Matthew's wrist and waist.

That is when he heard Alfred call for him.

He saw Matthew start to pass out.

 ***Flashback end***

"Look I don't have time to explain right now!" Gilbert says, seeing the seething rage on Lovino and Arthur's faces as they thought Gilbert was doing unspeakable things to Matthew.

Gilbert urged everyone to get out.

"Gilbert we need to talk to you NOW!" Alfred said.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" Arthur yelled.

"Get your albino hands off of him!" Lovino yelled.

"OUT! THIS HAS TO BE DONE NOW OR HE WILL TURN INTO A DARK ANGEL!" Gilbert yelled pissed off at everyone.

He didn't care if they were there. He wasn't going to lose this Angel.

Matthew started to wake up and blushed when he noticed Arthur and Lovino.

"H-Hey…G-guys…" Matthew says slowly.

Gilbert looked at Matthew.

"I am sorry." Gilbert says as he shows Matthew his razor sharp teeth just before plunging into his arm.

Matthew lets out an inhumane scream of pain. Antonio had to hold Lovino back, while Arthur stood in shock at the bloody sight.

The type of Demon Gilbert was craved blood, Alfred and Antonio watched shocked and of guard in case they needed to stop Gilbert from draining the poor Angel.

Gilbert had spat out all the venom- laced blood onto the wooden floor next to his bed. The blooded looked black with a sickly maroon tint to it. The blood actually bubbled on the floor. Matthew had let out quiet cries as Gilbert bit him again, once more another mouthful of venom blood hit the floor.

Gilbert looked at Matthew. His arm looked a lot better, except for the bleeding bite. It didn't look like the tissue was dying or there was swelling. His face had golden tears leaking from his violet eyes. Gilbert knew that the tears were of pain, but even then Matthew still looked angelic.

Gilbert knew the next part would be hard. It would have been better to pleasure the young Angel while he did this, but it had to be done. Gilbert had to put his own venom, but it wouldn't be much. Just enough that it would counteract the Hellhound venom, if any were still left in Matthew's system.

A demons venom is only used rarely, this was one of the times. The other time a Demon's venom was used is during mating, a lot more venom is used and a mark is forever branded on a mate forever. _I am not mating with Matthew! I am just curing him!_ Gilbert thinks.

"One more time. I promise." Gilbert says to Matthew.

Matthew lets out a pathetic whimper. Gilbert gives Matthew an 'I'm sorry' look.

Gilbert gently takes Matthews arm and bites down on Matthew's forearm. Everyone could actually hear the sickening sound of Gilbert's teeth pierce Matthew's skin. They could see the blood oozing from the side of Gilbert's mouth and leak onto the floor, mixing in with the tar-like venom-laced blood onto the floor.

Matthew could feel Gilbert's teeth enter his skid, as they breaks through the harm muscle and scratch at the bone. Matthew let out a silent scream as more golden tears fall down his already tear-stained face.

Then Matthew felt a hot fiery sensation riddle his body. It was pain, at first.

Antonio, Alfred, and Gilbert were shocked by what they heard next.

Matthew let out a sensuous moan. The fire that entered Matthew's body felt like it was cooling with his blood.

Gilbert's eyes widen…a Demon's venom is supposed to be painful, to anyone. Unless…well it was an old Demon's tale, but it is said that only a soulmate would be immune to the pain of Demon venom.

Before Gilbert pulls away, he takes some of Matthews's blood. An Angel's blood, especially if it's a higher level Angel's blood is supposed to be painful to a Demon. Any Demon. Gilbert drank it with an audible gulp.

Alfred and Antonio knew what he did.

"GILBERT!" Antonio yelled

"Are you insane?!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur and Lovino knew that Demon's couldn't drink Angel's blood. It was common sense. Arthur grabbed Alfred,

"You take care of Gilbert, and Lovino and I will patch up Matthew." Arthur says to Alfred.

Gilbert walked over to Antonio and Alfred, wiping the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. They needed to get some other type of blood in him ASAP, even if Matthew's blood isn't having a reaction now, they can't take a chance.

"Thanks babe." Alfred said as he rushes out of the room with Antonio and Gilbert. The 'babe' comment didn't go unnoticed by Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino.

 _Did I just call him babe?_ Alfred thought as he and Antonio rushed Gilbert to the kitchen.

Back in the room with Lovino and Matthew, Lovino rushed into the bathroom and luckily found some gauze and antiseptic spray for Matthew's arm.

Matthew had already passed out by then, but they knew he was asleep this time. He needed rest.

"D-did he just call me babe?" Arthur asked Lovino.

"We will address _that_ drama later!" Lovino said as he asked Arthur to find some medical tape.

"So Alfred…" Gilbert says as he was drinking a glass of blood at the kitchen island. Gilbert, Antonio, and Alfred were sitting on bar-stools.

"What was so important you needed to talk to me about?" Gilbert asked unamused. He was obviously pissed about being interrupted.

Alfred took a deep breath and said, "We've been caught."

To be continued in the next chapter...

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay. I am horrible. I am sooooooooooo sorry! I know I said I was going to update, but I didn't. I am sorry. I got really busy, and for the rest of the school year it is going to be varying updates. I am soooo sorry. I wish I could update a lot faster, but school comes first. I promise that in the summer it will be faster updates!

BTW: Angel's cry gold, Demons cry silver. I just thought I would make their tears different, because I figured they would be different than humans. Yes I did make them have normal type of blood, though.

 **Thank you for anyone reading this story. Reviews make my day *Not hate ones though*** And I really do hope you enjoy the story. Sorry that at the end, the detail was really bad.

I will update as soon as I can! I promise.

Love, Zen4365! :)


	7. Chapter: 6

**Please read the A/N!  
** Also I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Gilbert and Antonio froze. It was almost like time had frozen after Alfred had said those words. They knew what it meant to be caught.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert asked sternly to Alfred. He knew that sometimes Alfred misinterpreted things, but Alfred wasn't stupid.

"Gil, they sent Rouges after Arthur and I. They weren't like a stupid group of Rouges either, they were the type that He sends when he is mad." Alfred said.

They all knew then they were screwed. If the King of Hell found out that, not only did they let a Hellhound loose, let said Hellhound bite a High Angel, and harbor not one, but two High Angels and a Guardian and not try and turn them over, they were all dead.

"Aye dios mio! What are we going to do?!" Antonio yelled.

"Not even God can help you now, bastard." Lovino said standing in the doorway of the kitchen completely hearing their conversation.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! I was trying to see if any one of you Demon bastards had any more bandages for Matthew!" Lovino yelled.

"…but I heard your problem. You guys are screwed!" Lovino says obviously trying not to laugh.

"Hey! God is not going to be too happy with you guys either!" Yelled Alfred, who was getting a little annoyed with Lovino.

Arthur had run up behind Lovino, and quickly assessed the situation.

"He is right, Lovino. But you guys seem to be worse off than we are. We don't have the Devil on _our_ arses." Arthur said casually looking through cabinets till he found a first aid kit with gauze.

Alfred stood their jaw dropped.

"You guys should have been keeping a closer eye on your job." Arthur said with a smug look on his face.

"Well excuse us! If your little wimpy friend hadn't flown down and caused all this troub-" Alfred started but was cut off by Gilbert tackling him to the ground. They all knew that Alfred was talking about Matthew, but were confused as to why Gilbert was tackling him.

"Say that again Jones, I dare you!" Gilbert growls out to Alfred. Antonio separated the two.

"STOP!" Yelled Antonio.

"Fighting is not going to help our situation amigos. Right now we all need rest after Matthew is bandaged up. There is limited space here and two of us may have to sleep in the living room. As much as I hate to say it, I think it would be best if the Angels are guarded by one of us. We don't know what He will send after us. We don't know how much He knows. We have our SDW's with us to defend everyone." Antonio ranted actually sounding like a leader and knowing what he is talking about…

"I agree with Toni." Gilbert says.

"Wait a fucking minute?! Just because tomato-demon bastard thinks we can't defend ourselves we can't sleep in peace!" Lovino yells outraged.

"I have to agree with Lovino." Arthur says politely.

"It is not that we don't think you guys can defend yourselves, it's the fact that He doesn't play fair. When you guys are asleep, He will strike." Alfred said sheepishly. It was a known fact that the devil doesn't play fair.

Both Lovino and Arthur didn't want to agree but they were too tired to fight.

"Fine bastard. Just tell us where to go I am fucking tired." Lovino says pissed. Antonio jumped up.

"I will guard Lovino!" Antonio says happily.

"I will guard Arthur!" Alfred said with a smile.

"I should have seen this coming." Lovino and Arthur said. They were both too tired and just decided to follow their 'guards.'

They needed their rest if they were going to stay safe.

* * *

Gilbert returned to his room where Matthew was resting peacefully. His arm was wrapped well, but the bandages needed to be changed. Gilbert went to the restroom where he found gauze and returned to Matthews side. He unwrapped the gauze to see the bite mark that was clearly still oozing Matthews blood. It looked painBful to see. Gilbert grabbed some tissue paper and gently dabbed the blood away. Matthew made a small whimper as he awoke from his slumber.

"Gahh! Where is Lovino?! And Arthur?!" Matthew yells out. Gilbert shushed him.

"It's okay, they are fine. I am just dressing your wounds is all. I'm not going to hurt you." Gilbert says focusing on wrapping the bite. All he needed to know was that Matthew wasn't going to turn into a Dark Angel then this can all be over with.

"Gilbert? That's your name right?" Matthew asked softly. He wasn't really good at remembering names.

"yes." Gilbert responded.

"Thank you. For helping me and my friends." Matthew says.

"I-it was really no problem-" Gilbert started but was cut off when two warm lips met his own. Gilbert's eyes widened in shock to see Matthew had leaned forward and kissed him!

To be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

I am so sorry! I took an unexpected Hiatus, I know this chapter is so short! Its inexcusable! I am so sorry! I graduated from High School then I had to do things for college...so many things. Plus I had insane writers block and got distracted by anime! **I promise I will update this weekend!** Next week I am going to be out of town and I wont be able to update next week (there will be no wifi). If you guys have any tips to get over writers block please DM me, so that way this doesn't happen again. Lol. Please review! and Thank you guys for reading this story and reviewing it! It means alot! No hate comments please!

I promise to update this weekend.

Love, Zen4365


	8. Chapter: 7

**I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

Gilbert started to kiss back when Matthew pulled away. Matthew's face was blushed, "That was for saving me." He said softly to Gilbert.

"You kissed me…" Gilbert said in a daze. _I can't avoid this_ Matthew thought to himself.

"When you bit me…you released venom, didn't you?" Matthew asks. He knows what it means if he didn't feel pain if Gilbert released venom. The tension in the room was thick. Everything was so quiet. Gilbert had looked down and after a few moments responded.

"Yes, and I drank some of your blood." Gilbert said with no emotion. Matthew's violet eyes widened when he heard this. Matthew was used to caring for others.

"WHAT?! You're not hurt!" Matthew says incredulously. "You could have died!" Matthew exclaimed and hit Gilbert on the back of the head for being so reckless.

"I could of, but I didn't." Gilbert said. They were both blushing red. Gilbert had sat down on the bed. The awkward silence once again ensued. They both knew what it meant, but neither one wanted to admit it. The dim lights were flickering softly.

"We should get ready for bed." Gilbert says casually stripping down to his boxers, making Matthew blush scarlet as he saw the demon strip.

"What are you doing?! What? You're sleeping here too?!" Matthew says panicking, he was one of the divine Angels, so he was not used to this. Divines are known for their purity.

"Calm down. Well this is my room, and we have to protect you Angels…. I fucked up. I didn't cover up our tracks well enough and now the Devil is after us. He might pull something tonight, and you Angels need to rest. You guys can return to heaven in the morning." Gilbert reassured Matthew. Except Matthew looked like he was about to cry.

"…I can't. Because of you, I can never return to Heaven. Gilbert…you're my soulmate." Matthew said completely shattering the idea Gilbert had about avoiding the subject.

"…and I can't return to hell…unless it's with you." Gilbert says, knowing full well Matthew would have to fall…or he would have to rise, something no Demon has done.

* * *

"You stay on your side of the room." Arthur had said pulling the covers from the bed. The guest room was cozy. It had a full sized bed and half bath. Alfred looked at him,

"Okay, calm down. I am not going to hurt you." Alfred said getting ready for bed. "Where am I going to sleep?" Alfred asked looking at how Arthur claimed the bed.

"I thought you were keeping watch?" Arthur said curiously. Alfred blushed, "Yeah…but sometimes I get sleepy." He says.

"Then what is the point in rooming with you if I don't know if you are going to protect me?" Arthur pointed out already getting in the bed. Arthur was rather tired and didn't feel like dealing with this utter nonsense.

"I would wake if anything happened to you." Alfred said looking at the British Angel as he fell asleep. Arthur was so peaceful as he was asleep. Alfred sat near a window and looked out to the night sky. He was known as a hopeless romantic with a small hero complex, something his friends despised and said he would get killed for it. He was always reading about the times that Demons had fallen for Angels.

* * *

It was about the middle of the night when Antonio finally convinced Lovino he would protect him.

"Fine bastard. But if you try to mess with me even once…. I will hurt you." Lovino threatened. He was scared, if he died how would he protect Feliciano. His brother had been hanging around another guardian, that Lovino didn't like. He was too perfect to be real!

"Si lovi!" Antonio said happily. Antonio began to watch the door, as Lovino fell asleep.

On the outskirts of the barrier, under the cover of night and trees, stood a few higher level demons…sent by the devil himself. They were trackers. They used the information of injured Rouges they found after the massacre that Arthur and Alfred left behind to find the cabin. Gilbert had hidden it well. They would never get past the barrier, they knew that.

* * *

"What do we do now, aru?" One of them asks.

"We wait till they move, and Gilbert will want to move them out…then we get them." A tall man, the leader, said with a malicious smile. The smaller one's partner.

"Our master wants the traitors. Poor guys…don't even know they have broken a sacred rule…don't fall in love with one of _them._ " The tall one said with the same creepy malicious smile.

TBC in the next chapter…

* * *

 **A/N: I keep on saying sorry. I'm sorry. I had written half of this before I left on vacation, but I didn't finish it till today. I will try to update asap. I'm not going to promise anything. Please review.. no hate comments. please. Sorry that this is a small chapter.**

 **Love, Zen4365**


	9. Chapter: 8

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Up in the clouds of heaven was a bounty group about to have a meeting with the ruler of Heaven. Ludwig, a tall blond guardian was summoned; Lili a teen angel and her brother, Vash, who was overprotective and wouldn't let Lili go anywhere without him, were summoned; and Elizaveta, a brunette fighter for Heaven were also summoned. They were all talking, it was an odd group to be summoned so they were curious, but before they could talk any further a small blond with purple eyes came from the ruler's chambers. His name was Tino, and he was one of the sweetest Angels known in heaven.

"Okay! Hi, Lili, Ludwig, Vash, and Elizaveta! You were summoned here because you are to be given a task to retrieve three Angels down on Earth." Tino says with a happy smile, but his violet eyes looked worried. He grabbed out a scroll and read the names.

"Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, and Lovino Vargas." Tino says.

"They are allegedly being held hostage by three Demons, which is why you guys were chosen. Lili, you are an excellent tracker for finding the Angels, Vash, Elizaveta, and Ludwig, you guys are amazing fighters. I will be accompanying you as well to help get the Angels back." Tino finishes his official decree.

The group had mixed emotions.

"Of course!" Lili said with a smile. She knew Matthew and would protect him, he could be in danger and that's the last thing she wants for her friend. Lili may look small but she was a very strong soldier of heaven when she needed to be.

"I will go to protect Lili." Her brother said as he brought out his weapon of choice, a gun.

"Of course I will help!" Elizaveta said. She knew all the Angels. Arthur was once her mentor and helped her adjust to the life of the Angels. Matthew was one of her friends and helped him readjust to being up in heaven instead of down with the guardians. Lovino was always coming up to see Matthew and was very protective of his brother, Feliciano. She didn't know Lovino that well but she knew he was a kind soul, deep down, and she hoped they would all be okay. Her weapon of choice was a small pistol and her trusty frying pan!

"It is my duty." Ludwig said with a salute to Tino. He would of course help. He didn't know Arthur but he did know Lovino, obviously he was Feli's older brother, and Matthew, who was Lovino's best friend. He brought out a gun as well, although he rarely ever used it.

"Great we are all in agreement! We should leave right away." Tino says as he brought out a bag of supplies.

"There are basic necessities for us, even a tent, we may need to camp out in the area that they are in, according to Berwald." Tino says. Berwald was the lead of navigation for the soldiers of Heaven.

The small group started to walk to the gates of heaven. Tino turned around and told them, "You guys were chosen for this because apparently we are dealing with three higher level demons that have our friends."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Tino had his wings appear from his back,

"…and we aren't the only bounty team looking for them. If we are all ready, I suggest we leave." Tino said, and with that he jumped to Earth with four other Angels following him. Okay…more like three because Vash was holding onto Lili. He wouldn't let her fly all the way to Earth! It could take a while…and she could get hurt.

* * *

Back in the barrier of the cabin, the Demons were utterly confused. Alfred and Antonio were meeting in the kitchen when it was daylight, and there was no chance of anyone attacking.

"Why didn't He try and come for us?" Alfred asked Antonio as they were having a cup of coffee.

Gilbert carefully uncuddled himself from Matthew. He got out of bed and walked out of his room and into the living room, in only boxers and yawning.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" Gilbert says in a yawning voice. He sat next to Antonio as Alfred got them all coffee.

When they all got their coffee, they sat in silence for a little bit.

"Okay, to answer Alfred's earlier question…I don't know." Antonio said. Gilbert looked confused and Alfred and Lovino looked to Gilbert.

"why didn't He come after us?" Alfred asked. They all knew how He worked, once he found out something like what Antonio, Alfred, and him did they would be taken back by other Demons.

"I don't know as well, maybe the barrier was strong enough to hold off an attack? But we need to move, as fast as possible. If we stay here, they will find a way to break the barrier and take us." Gilbert says taking another sip of coffee.

"What about Arthur, Lovino, and Matthew?" Antonio asked. They all knew that He would be after the Angels too, especially if the damn Rouges told them that Arthur was fighting with Alfred and not against him. They would automatically be caught as being in a 'forbidden relationship,' but the Angels couldn't be told this, and now that Matthew is better they will want to leave.

"We are going to have to tell them. They need to come with us for safety." Gilbert says. After he drinks his coffee he washes out the cup,

"Well I am actually going to get dressed." Gilbert says as he walks back to his room.

"I think I will go get changed too." Antonio says and leaves his cup on the counter, he walks back to where adorable Lovino is sleeping.

Alfred cleans the cups and goes to change. When he enters the room a pillow was thrown at him. "Wanker! You left?!" Arthur says now fully awake and he seemed…like he was scared.

"Woah! Hey Artie…calm down…" Alfred said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I thought something might have happened to you Demons! I was just about to go check on Lovino and Matthew." Arthur said as he fixed his disheveled shirt.

"They are fine, I didn't think you would wake, so I went to make coffee. You can be at ease." Alfred said with a goofy smile.

"I won't be at ease around you Demons." Arthur said as he walked past Alfred and went to sit in the living room. He would wait for the others to wake.

Gilbert went back into the room; Matthew was still peacefully sleeping. He still couldn't believe that he found his soulmate. He stroked Matthew's hair gently, he didn't expect Matthew to lean into his touch. Gilbert went to change into some clothes he had worn yesterday…his grandfather had left some clothes here…but they weren't really Gilbert's style.

Matthew started to rouse and wake with a small yawn.

"Good morning!" Matthew said with a small smile. His arm still hurt.

"Good morning." Gilbert says softly. He went to go get some more gauze, and came back and sat on the bed next to Matthew.

"Can I?" Gilbert asked softly, Matthew nodded.

Gilbert removed the old gauze and bandage, which was soaked in blood, but the wound didn't seem to be bleeding now and put the bandage and wrapped Matthews forearm.

"I'm sorry that…. your wound…" Gilbert said. Matthew nods,

"Thank you for saving me." Matthew said with a smile. Gilbert was not expecting that.

"I am going to talk to Arthur." Matthew said getting up and going to the living room, Gilbert nodded and followed him.

"Oh, Thank Goodness! You're okay!" Arthur yelled and ran to Matthew, he gave him a quick hug and checked him over.

"Last I saw you…you were passed out after… _that_ bit you." Arthur said glaring at Gilbert. Alfred, who was listening in the kitchen, left out a small laugh.

"I'm good Arthur, really." Matthew assured him.

"Good as soon as Lovino wakes we can bloody leave." Arthur says happily.

"I'm afraid you can't." Gilbert says immediately ruining the light, happy mood of the morning.

"Why bloody not?" Arthur asked through his gritted teeth.

"Look, I think it is best if I explain when Lovino wakes." Gilbert said stoically.

"Fine." Arthur says, he wasn't in the mood to argue so early in the morning.

"I can make some breakfast…if you guys want." Matthew says getting up to cook for everyone. They would need food…and Matthew wanted to get away from the awkwardness.

To be continued…in the next chapter.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry I ended this in an awkward place, the chapter was getting really long. I will try and update asap. Please no hate comments, if you don't like the story don't read it. **Please review**. Thank you guys for reading my story and for reviewing on my story, I love the reviews I have gotten! I will update asap.

Love, Zen4365


	10. Chapter: 9

**Please read the A/N. I don't own Hetalia! :)**

* * *

Matthew had made a buffet of food for everyone, mostly consisted of pancakes, but he made food.

"Dude! This looks AMAZING!" Alfred said about to attack the buffet, but before his hand could even touch a pancake, Matthew hit his hand with a spatula.

"No! We can eat when EVERYONE is awake." Matthew said like a stern parent. Gilbert started to laugh at Alfred.

"Seriously Al, you can't go five seconds without food." Gilbert says laughing. Arthur made an annoyed sound and just waited for Lovino.

Lovino was asleep in his room, when he awoke to a Spanish green-eyed demon next to his face. "Buenos Dias!" He greeted.

Lovino had woken up with a small "eep!" He had forgotten about the Demons residing over them.

"Demon Bastard!" He exclaimed waking up completely.

"Lo siento…I didn't mean to scare you…" Antonio said looking confused as to why Lovino was scared. Lovino wasn't a cheery ball of sunshine in the morning so he got up and got dressed.

"Lovi? Where are you going? I am supposed to protect you!" Antonio said and a pillow got thrown at his face.

"I am going downstairs for coffee." Lovino said waiting for Antonio to follow. "Aren't you coming?" He asks waiting for him.

"Oh. Right." Antonio said as he got up and followed Lovino.

Everyone was looking at them when they got downstairs. Lovino saw the food and Matthew holding a cup of coffee for the brash Angel.

Lovino went straight to Matthew for the coffee, Matthew smiled and gave the coffee to his friend…it was just right.

"Thank you, Matthew." Lovino said softly.

"No problem." Matthew said.

"Good! They are awake! FOOD!" Alfred cheered loudly as he got hit by a book in the back of the head and an Englishman was looking at him angrily.

"It's too early in the morning for shouting." He said sternly. Alfred looked at him with a blush and went to eat.

Everyone sat around the table. Alfred had mountains of food, everything tasted delicious. Lovino had his coffee and a pancake, only because Matthews were the best. Gilbert and Antonio had mountains of food as well, just not as big as Alfred's. Arthur had a pastry and some tea.

"This is very good Matthew." Gilbert compliments to Matthew with a mouth full of food. Before Matthew could respond, Arthur butted in.

"Down to business, why can we not leave?" Arthur asks Gilbert sternly. Lovino looked up in shock, he didn't know they weren't going to leave.

"What?! No! We are leaving after breakfast!" Lovino said angrily.

"We need to move…look…I don't know exactly how to say this…but…The king of hell is going to try and find us all…not just us." Gilbert said.

Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"If we get to heaven, we will be safe." He says to Matthew and Lovino.

"The key word is 'if'." Gilbert says rudely. "You guys don't understand, you don't just mess with the King of Hell. A Bounty is out for all six of us. We need to move, and fast." He says seriously.

Arthur, Matthew and Lovino looked at each other. They knew…although they would hate themselves later… the Demons were right.

"When do we leave? Where are we going?" Arthur asks sternly. He wasn't going to follow blindly, that's why he was a Higher Level Angel.

"If we go into purgatory, it's a no man's land, the entrance is past the trees under the mountains. I know someone who can take us to purgatory." Gilbert said. The entire time he was staring at Matthew. If him and Matthew stayed in purgatory…they wouldn't have that stupid law that would keep them apart!

"How long are we supposed to stay there?!" Arthur asks pissed…he wasn't too keen on purgatory…he just wanted to go home.

"J-just till this whole thing blows over." Gilbert says softly.

Alfred puts his arm around Arthur.

"C'mon Artie! It's not that bad…just a few months!" Alfred said. He wanted to get to know the sour brit a bit more.

"Fine…when do we leave?" Arthur asks, Lovino was pissed but would rather stay with Matthew who seems to trust the Demons.

"After breakfast." Gilbert says with a smile before eating more

* * *

"Are they coming out? Or do we have to go in?" A tired Chinese Demon asked his superior.

"Patience…the prey will come, da?" A Russian Demon said happily with an evil smile.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry. Look, I will try to update when I can. I am not going to be on a schedule for the next few weeks, I am just starting college and I don't know how my roommate will like me typing in the middle of the night. Thank you for all the amazing **reviews**! Keep them up! Please. I won't give up on this story! I promise. Awesome stuff in the next chapter! Promise. I will **try** and update this weekend, but not this week. I have to learn how to time manage, so I will incorporate ff writing time on my time management list. Please forgive my lack of updating. On a completely unrelated note...follow my new fan account on ig if you have an IG account. Name is in my bio. Thank you guys so much for reading my story and **reviewing**! I am so sorry for the shortness of the chapter but the next chapter is going to be awesome. Please review. **No hate though**.

Love, Zen4365!


	11. Chapter: 10

**Please read the A/N. Thank you.**

* * *

"We will take the woods." Gilbert says like a leader. It was dead silent after he spoke.

"Why the woods?" Arthur asked, he thought it would be best to stick to the main roads.

"The woods would give us cover, we will be in plain sight if something wants to attack us." Gilbert says in an arrogant tone. Gilbert was trained in the way of the military; he knew when to hide.

"I will go with Gilbert." Matthew says in a soft tone. Lovino and Arthur looked at him in shock.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY WOULD YOU GO OFF WITH A DEMON ON YOUR OWN?!" Arthur and Lovino yelled at the same time. Matthew knew that by saying that sentence no one would question Gilbert. They quickly agreed with Gilberts plan.

Soon everyone grabbed what they could, food, water, clothes, and they were about to head off.

"Everyone has to stay close." Gilbert says and grabs his bag of supplies. Matthew was right by his side. Arthur stayed close to Lovino and reluctantly stayed close to Alfred and Antonio. They all left the house.

Ivan and Yao were both asleep, so were their crew members, so they didn't see when the group of Angel and Demons left.

The sun woke up Yao. He nudged Ivan to wake him up. "Ivan! It's daylight!" Yao said worried that their prey had already left.

Ivan looked around sleepily, "What time is it?" he asks softly.

"I don't know what time it is, but what if they already left, aru?!" Yao yelled angrily. He liked to get things done on a timely manner and their boss wasn't exactly a patient man.

"We will catch them soon. Toris!" Ivan yelled.

A weak underling demon, with medium length brown hair and a fearful look in his eyes, emerged.

"y-yes s-sir?" He asks fearfully at his boss.

"Go find them." He said sternly in a cheerfully stern voice.

Toris was a tracker demon. He tracks scents so as long as he had a scent to follow….and the bounty group was given Alfred, Gilbert, and Antonio's scent to track. Toris was a tracking dog of sorts, although they would never call him that, well Yao wouldn't…Ivan would call Toris that.

Toris set out to look for the group, the devil's bounty group followed.

Elizaveta, Lili, Vash, Ludwig and Tino were having about as much luck as the Demon hunters of finding the group of Angels and Demons.

"Mattie and Arthur will be alright? Right?" Lili asks Elizaveta. Lili had fear in her little green eyes. She didn't want her friends to be hurt.

"Of course! We won't let anyone hurt Lovino, Matthew, or Arthur!" Elizaveta said cheering up the small girl. Vash visibly stiffened, he didn't want to feed Lili false hope…He knew that something could happen to them.

"Come on Lili." He says sternly and walks ahead of the group.

Tino tells them to stop. He heard something…then he saw some small Chinese guy yelling at a larger guy.

Tino's eyes widened.

"We are on the right track…but make yourselves scarce! Now!" Tino hisses and everyone hides, mostly in the surrounding bushes.

There was a small brown haired guys trying to smell something.

"They are this was, s-sir!" Toris had yelled. They started to move in a direction north of where the group was.

When the group of Demons passed, Tino jumped down from the trees and everyone came out of their hiding place.

"So the Demons are looking for the Demons that captured our Angels." Tino said.

"We have to get our guys before the Bounty does. The guys that you just saw are the best in the Underworld at finding their targets, and they are known at being merciless to Angels. Especially if they are not the intended targets. We will follow behind them, but not too close!" Tino says and picks up his gun.

"Come on guys!" He says getting ahead of the group. Ludwig followed behind Tino, like a soldier, and Vash held Lili's hand as they ran after Ludwig and Tino. Elizaveta guarded the back of the group.

To be continued….

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey guys, long time no update. I am soooooooooo sorry! Okay so I started college and was still getting used to how my schedule is set up. And I tried to make room into my schedule to write but I was just so tired. I finally got a chance today to write! I know it is nothing much, but I swear I will update this weekend! Probably on Sunday! I really hope. I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has read my story and left Reviews. I know I don't update that often, but I will **try** to be more frequent in updating. I am **_NOT_** abandoning this story! I promise you guys!

I love you all for reading and reviewing my story! Seeing that this stories still has likes and reviews makes me very happy. So thank you all! And thank you for being patient with me!

I promise to update soon!

Love, Zen4365


	12. Chapter: 11

Warning: swearing...

*Read the A/N if you want. :)*

* * *

Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Lovino, and Antonio had been walking for a great while…. little did they know that hidden in the trees, the bounty of demons lie ahead.

"Dude we should take a break!" Alfred whines sitting on a log, he heard a twig snap…he looked around and saw nothing so he thought nothing of it.

"Absolutely not! The longer we stay here, you twat, the easier it would be for the bounty to find us!" Arthur yelled. He was angry and tired and didn't want to waste time on the American Demon.

Everyone had stopped for a drink of water and a little bit of food. They thought that they had more of a head start.

"So who is supposed to be taking us demon-bastard?" Lovino asked Gilbert. He didn't trust demons…. even if they were idiots, he wanted to know who would be guiding them to purgatory.

"A friend I know. His name is Feliks." Gilbert said. Lovino, Arthur, and Matthew all knew the name. Arthur had been on the jury of Angels that banished Feliks out of heaven and into purgatory….

"I don't think he will hold a grudge." Arthur mumbled under his breath.

"Hey you guys I don't think we are alone…." Alfred said looking at the thick brush of forest behind him. He didn't see anything, but he just knew someone was out there.

* * *

Elizaveta and Lili finally caught up to the where the Demon hunters were, they could see their friends, but they were also close to the Demon hunters, they couldn't make a sound. Elizaveta and Lili rushed back and got the boys.

Soon they were all there with their weapons, they just needed to get the Angels and get out.

* * *

"Should we attack, aru?" Yao whispered to his superior. Ivan looked at the group of Angels and Demons,

"Lookat them, befriending the Angels! This is despicable. We must stop this at once." Ivan said.

* * *

Alfred knew something was wrong.

"Guys I think we should go." He said urgently. That's when Antonio and Gilbert could sense it too.

"We need to go NOW!" Gilbert yelled but it was too late.

"Going so soon?" An innocent Russian voice called out from the shadows, revealing the group of Demon hunters.

"Damnit." Gilbert curses under his breath. The ragtag group of Angels and Demons looked in shock. The Demons didn't think he would send the most blood thirsty hunter after them. Arthur looked like he just wanted to attack the Demon, Matthew and Lovino hadn't seen such a huge demon before so they stood in shock.

"He was not so happy when he heard about your betrayal…Gilbert, one of Hell's best, befriending an Angel." The Russian Demon said in a taunting tone.

He laughs under his breath.

"Get them all." he orders his underlings as they start to go after the group. "Run!" Alfred tells the Angels as the Demons fight with the underlings, they weren't much of a challenge, but there were a lot of the winged Demons…. And the Russian Demon took a liking to Gilbert and decided to bring out his trusty pipe and a sword. He throws the sword at Gilbert.

"Let's spar…for old time's sake." Ivan tells Gilbert with a sinister smirk. Gilbert took the sword, but instead of fighting Ivan, he fought the underlings, his friends were being overwhelmed. Ivan took this as an opportunity and, when Gilbert's back was turned, he lifted his pipe and was going to bring it down when a shot was fired and the pipe was taken out of Ivan's hand.

There stood Vash with a gun, his Angel weapon, and the bounty group helped out the Demons while looking for the Angels. They joined the battle, Elizaveta fought Yao, Ludwig helped the other demons. Tino, Vash and Lili decided to help Gilbert and distract the Russian demon.

Matthew, Lovino, and Arthur were fighting off the underlings. There were a lot more of the underlings following them because Ivan promised that they could drain the Angels power, all the hunters needed was dragging the Demons back to Hell.

Ivan was looking annoyed as he had to deal with these pesky Angels.

"GET THEM NOW!" Ivan yelled to his crew, angrily. In fear, Toris and Yao grabbed the nearest people they could find and disappeared. Ivan didn't see Gilbert.

"Good bye puny little Angels." Ivan said to Vash and Tino as he hit him with his pipe in one swipe and left. Tino was the one that got knocked out, Vash fell to the floor but didn't get knocked out.

Lili ran to her big brother, he assured her he was fine, but he knew that they needed to leave.

"Eliza! There is too many! This isn't a damn battle!" Vash yelled. He didn't have enough ammunition for a battle. "Lets go!" He says. He carries a passed out Tino. Eliza sees Arthur and grabs him, Ludwig and Lili grabs the closest people and run. They could hear Rouges show up and they decided to Fly back. They got what they came for.

* * *

Back in Hell, Toris and Yao put the captured in front of them. They were still in shock.

"Where the fuck are we?!" Yelled an angry Italian.  
"Hell." Alfred says. He knew it was going to be almost impossible to get the Angels back, unless an agreement was made.

"More hell…" Matthew whimpers out. His arm was still bleeding.

Toris looked at Matthew's arm.

"He was bitten." He says.

"Where are the others?!" Yao yelled freaking out. They knew Ivan would not be pleased.

* * *

Lili looked at the demon.

"uh oh." she says softly.

"Where's mattie?" Gilbert asked. Lili felt so bad.  
"I grabbed the wrong person!" She yells halting the other Angels as they landed in heaven. They looked at the demons.

"Oh great." Ludwig looked at the Demons.

"Bruder!" Gilbert says looking at Ludwig. Some Angels and Demons could keep their memories, if they had died at the same time. Like Ludwig and Gilbert.

Tino looked around.

"we only saved one." Tino says sadly. He looked at Arthur. Everyone looked at Arthur.

Gilbert knew the others were in hell…. literally.

"oh birdie…" Gilbert says softly.

To be continued…

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey guys. I'm not dead. Don't kill me! Okay you don't have to hear the lame excuses, I am sorry. I am a horrible writer. I haven't updated in months. I suck. IM SORRY! I got caught up with school work...on the bright side survived my first semester in college! I did have a lot of time to write and really have no excuse. I was just always tired. When i finally got home for Christmas I just wanted sleep. Now that I have here is your update. I am sorry it is so short. I am going to have to re-read my story again to figure out what was going to happen. I need to find my muse for writing again. I will try my hardest to have an update before New Years. I will get back to my writing and I haven't forgotten about this story. I just need to write better. I am so sorry if it sucks. I love you guys who have stuck with me and I am so sorry.

I am going to try and update before New years.

Have a happy holidays, Merry Christmas! (Maybe I will write a Christmas one-shot to get my writing mood up again. XD) Have a happy time off from school!

Love you guys! And I am sorry it took me so long!

Love, Zen4365


End file.
